Malherido
by Satomi chan10
Summary: A veces, no todo lo que decimos, resulta ser verdad. Y otras veces, es difícil mantener, dichas palabras. ¡One-shot!


**¡Hola! ¿Como están? Espero que bien :D**

**Les traigo esta pequeña historia, que esta inspirada en la canción **_**malherido**_** de magneto (ya tiene su tiempo, pero aun así, yo utilicé algunas frases de esta ^^)**

**Sin más que decir, espero y les guste.**

.

.

.

.

**Malherido**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

El ambiente que se sentía dentro de esa pequeña y un tanto obscura habitación, comenzaba a tornarse cada vez mas incomodo, el silencio reinaba entre las cuatro paredes que los rodeaban, mientras más tiempo transcurría, este más crecía, llegando a un grado en donde escuchar el sonido de las respiraciones parecía una molestia.

No recordaban como fue exactamente que terminaron de esa forma, ninguno de los dos sabia la razón de porque, ahora se encontraba metidos en esa situación; sin darse cuenta todo se había salido de control, sin siquiera percatarse del rumbo que estaban tomando. Sin decir nada, invadidos por el inevitable escaseo de palabras, bajo una presión estremecedora; sin embargo, ambos sabían perfectamente que pronto terminaría esa incomodidad, entrando tal vez, a otra aun peor.

_-¿Por qué… me engañaste…? ¿Por qué… me hiciste daño…?_ –frías, esa frías palabras cayeron sin previo aviso, ahora el silencio estaba roto, aunque fuera por unos cuantos segundos, unos cuantos diciendo esas palabras, con la voz quebrada, débil, pero con un intento de mantenerla firme. Su mirada estaba clavada en la persona sentada sobre la helada cama, no podía despegar sus profundos ojos de esta, mientras más lo miraba, mas se mezclaban con la presente obscuridad de la habitación, apenas iluminada con la poca luz que se colaba por la ventana entreabierta. Esperaba respuesta hacia sus preguntas, aunque sabía perfectamente que no la había.

Apretó con más fuerza el pedazo de tela que estaba tendida en la cama; por su cuerpo transitaban todo tipo de emociones inexplicables, se encontraba acorralado o eso era lo que pensaba. No tenía una contestación decente para la persona parada frente él y una apropiada para sí mismo, ninguna de las dos; estaba confundido, atemorizado y ¿arrepentido? Eso era probable. Su vista se encontraba por los suelos, no podía sostener esa mirada caramelo tan fija sobre él.

El tiempo transcurrió, los segundos apenas pasaron, y nuevamente se hizo escuchar la fría voz con una probable causa.

_-Tal vez… fue por mi cobardía… de no decirte nunca… que te quería…_ -Al escuchar esas palabras, sus largos cabellos dorados que cubrían casi por completo su rostro, se movieron bruscamente a causa del repentino levantamiento de su cabeza, que todo ese tiempo había permanecido agachada. Sus ojos azules, apenas notables, chocaron con los penetrantes color caramelo, de la persona con la que se encontraba; ya no apretaba con sus manos la tela de la sabana, y estaba más que decidido a pronunciar palabra, sus labios se abrían levemente, mas sin en cambio, no pudo hacerlo, no pudo cumplir su proposito, ya que se vio interrumpido de una manera que lo desconcertó considerablemente.

_-Si piensas que me dejas malherido… olvídalo, mi amor… el tiempo pasa pero, no, mi vida… no muero en desamor…_ -Sus labios formaron una sonrisa, una sonrisa de superioridad, poseía una mirada triunfante y satisfecha. Cambio totalmente su actitud, de forma repentina; porque sus palabras fueron claras, firmes y cortantes para los oídos del rubio, que solo se limito a bajar la mirada.

Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse en sentido contario de donde estaba Deidara, se dirigía lentamente hacia la puerta, tomando el picaporte de esta, girándola con toda la calma posible, para después, sin voltear atrás, sin decir nada mas, se retirara pacíficamente, sin nada más que hacer.

Por su parte, el de cabellos dorados, simplemente escuchaba el sonido desesperante que provocaban los pasos, alejándose cada vez mas de su persona, quería detenerlo, gritarle o decirle algo para que no se fuera; pero el caso era que, no podía hacer tal cosa, no era correcto, tomando en cuenta la posición en que el estaba. Se maldijo a sí mismo.

Atravesó la puerta, dejando atrás aquella incomoda habitación, recorrió tranquilamente los pasillos silenciosos de la casa, adentrándose a la sala, observando algunos detalles, tomándose su tiempo, ¿Cuál era la prisa? Ninguna.

Llegando a la puerta de salida, no dudo ni un minuto en abrirla, el viento nocturno le dio directamente a la cara, revolviendo sus cabellos rojizos más de lo que ya se encontraban. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, abandonando dicha casa, para después caminar despacio sobre la calle.

Aun mantenía su sonrisa, que obtuvo cuando menciono sus últimas palabras, antes de irse; pero esa sonrisa no era más que una máscara, para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Al parecer, el plan no había resultado, según lo planeado, se suponía que restregarle en la cara a Deidara palabras como "_voy a estar bien"_ "_no me importa, ni lo sueñes"_; le ayudaría de alguna manera, sin embargo, no podía alcanzar el alivio, la tranquilidad… no se encontraba bien.

La máscara se fue rompiendo, ya que la sonrisa se fue perdiendo, dejando en su rostro una expresión bastante decaída y… _¿Qué era esto?_, pensó, cuando sintió una cristalina intrusa recorriendo su mejilla. Cerró sus ojos.

_-"Algunas veces, es difícil mantener las palabras que has dicho"-_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**REVIEWS ?**_  
_


End file.
